Kidnapped
by YellowShadess
Summary: Jane is taken right before she is about to give birth. Will the BPD be able to find her in time? Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic! I've been wondering how they are going to have Jane deliver the baby because lets face the facts, its not going to be normal and simple so, i came up with this idea. I hope you like it! **

* * *

_"Soon my darling, soon we will be with our beautiful child. Soon my love…"_ He brought his knife up to her cheek and ran the blade across her face. She was tied up with her hands above her head and strapped down to the table. She looked at him with horror in her eyes. He ran his knife down her neck, down her chest and stopped at her expanded abdomen that held her baby that would soon make his or her debut into the world in a few short days. She squirmed when she felt the cold metal touch her stomach. She began to scream though the duck tape. She was afraid he would do something drastic.

_"Oh no baby. Don't squirm. I won't hurt our precious baby, he or she will come out when they are ready."_ He placed a kiss on her abdomen. She tried to move but failed miserably. The restraints stopped her from moving away from him. She was praying that the BPD would find her soon. She didn't have that much time left and she didn't want this creep to lay a finger on her baby.

_"I'll be back in one moment baby. Don't move a muscle Jane."_ He walked out and slammed the door shut and locked it. She was left alone to figure out how she was going to save herself and her child. She needed to think of something and fast. She thought back the hours before she was kidnapped…

* * *

_**16 Hours Ago...**_

Jane waddled into HQ with Maura not far behind.

"Jane, Please, you have to go on maternity leave. Your stressing yourself out here and stress can cause pre-mature labor."

"Maura, I'm fine. I have nothing to be stressed out about. Plus I'm not due for another couple of days." She walked to the elevator but was stopped by Maura.

"Exactly! A couple of days, You could go into labor any minute now and you know that if you went into labor in the precinct, let alone the Homicide floor, you will never hear the end of it!" They both pushed the elevator buttons to go to their designated floors. People walked by and stared at Jane.

"Hey, take a picture! It'll last longer." She yelled with anger laced in her voice. The people averted their eyes and quickly walked away. Jane rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Maura walked onto her elevator and spoke.

"Remember what I said Jane." The doors closed. Jane road the elevator up to the homicide floor and got out but was stopped by Cavanaugh.

"Oh Hell no Rizzoli. You get right back on that elevator and go home. Your maternity leave starts now. Lets go." Jane stopped him before he could get her onto the elevator.

"Look sir, I'm fine. Nothing will happen. I promise." She begged. She wasn't ready to leave. That would make everything seem so real. He looked down at her stomach then back up to her face. She gave him a small smile. He sighed.

"Okay Rizzoli, you can stay. But, you have to go on maternity leave ASAP. No interrogations, no field work, nothing! Only paperwork and case consulting, You are not to stand up for to long and if I hear a peep come out of your mouth about a contraction, even a Braxton-hicks contraction I am getting Frankie to take you home and stay with you. Got it?" He said with a stern voice. She nodded in acceptance. He stepped out of the way and let her into the bullpen. Cavanaugh was walking back to his office when he saw Frankie.

"Frankie!" He called out to the detective.

"Yeah boss. What can I do for you?" He asked in his thick Boston accent.

"I want you to keep a close and sharp eye out on Jane. If you see her doing anything except paperwork or consulting on a case or she has a contraction, even false alarm, you take her home immediately. Are we clear?" Frankie nodded his head. "Good. Now, get to work." Frankie peeked into the bullpen and saw Jane studying the current case they were working on. She had her hand absent mindedly on her swollen stomach. He walked in and greeted her with a smile and a donut.

"Hello Jane and Mini Rizzoli." He said with a laugh. He patted his hand on her stomach and she smacked it away.

"God Frankie! Not here! Also, This baby is part Casey too." She said. He shook his head.

"Oh no. This baby is going to be you. Attitude and all!" She smacked him with a case file. . Like second nature, Jane follows Frankie but was stopped by Cavanaugh. She sulked back to her desk to finish her paperwork on a previous case. She was thrilled when everyone got back to fill her in on the case. The day went by normally. They solved the case with ease and it was time to celebrate. Jane skipped on celebrating and went home. She was tired from today. She should go on maternity leave. She was going to notify Cavanaugh tomorrow. She got home and crawled into bed. She fell asleep with no problem. She woke up hours later to go to the bathroom. She couldn't move. She opened her eyes to see someone on top of her.

_"Hi baby."_ He said. She began to squirm and scream but he covered her mouth. He pulled a needle out of his pocket and showed it to her. Her eyes widened and tears streamed out.

_"Goodnight my darling… I'll see you soon."_ He stuck the needle into her neck and pumped the substance into her. In seconds she stopped squirming and was out like a light…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! i'll post more either tomorrow or during the week! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked the story! Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

_**4 hours ago...**_

Maura walked up to her best friend's apartment with breakfast in her hands and a smile. She knocked on the door.

"Jane! I know your upset about going on leave but I brought your favorite breakfast! Let me in." With no response she dug the key out of her purse and used it. She never liked using the key unless it was for emergencies but she knew her friend needed cheering up. She walked in and her smile quickly faded. Her eyes widened and she dropped everything in her hands. The place was trashed. Furniture flipped over, things torn apart, Blood on the floor. She stumbled though the apartment crying out for Jane. When she reached the bedroom horror struck her like a ton of bricks. Everything was a mess. Clothes everywhere, her mattress flipped, sheets torn, the place was a mess.

"Jane." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. She dug out her cell phone and dialed Frankie.

"Rizzoli." He answered with sleep still laced in his voice.

"Frankie! It's Maura! I just got to Jane's house and the place is trashed. Jane is gone." Tears were flowing free.

"Oh my god! Get out of there and wait for me I'm going to call it in and I'll be there in a few minutes." He frantically hung up and got dressed as soon as humanly possible. Maura maneuvered through the home without disturbing any evidence. She stood outside the door until Frankie ran up the stairs.

"Maura!" He saw her. They embraced each other in a tight hug. "What happened?" He asked. She was full blown sobbing at this moment.

"I don't know! I brought over breakfast and she didn't answer so I used my key and opened to that!" She said as she pointed to the closed door. He slowly walked over to the door and hesitated when grabbing the knob. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, revealing the trashed apartment inside. His breath hitched as he scanned the scene. He spotted the small amount of blood on the floor. The fact that it could belong to his older sister made his blood run cold. He slowly shut the door and walked back to Maura.

"CSU will be here soon. We need to wait." He said softly. They both sat down on the floor and waited. Frankie grabbed Maura's hand and held it close to him. Everyone showed up within minutes. They were frantically working, trying to find anything that will tell them where Jane is. After re-gaining composure Maura and Frankie got to work. They collected samples of the blood that they found and a syringe they found under the mattress. Cavanaugh was the last to arrive at the apartment.

"Frankie! What happened here?" He said. Frankie sighed and told his boss what Maura told him. "Oh shit. We need to find her fast. Listen Frankie, You know because your related to Jane you shouldn't be working this case-" Frankie cut him off.

"Boss! You can't-" Cavanaugh stopped him in his tracks.

"Just wait a second. You shouldn't be working it but you will. You and Dr. Isles know her better than anyone and I can't risk her and her baby's life because you two share blood. But, I'm telling you this now, If things get out of hand I will pull you off and you will be a civilian okay?" He asked. Frankie nodded.

"Thanks Boss." He said with a small, grateful smile. Evidence was collecting and the apartment was marked off as a crime scene. They got to HQ and got straight to work on all of the evidence. Maura carefully ran tests on the samples found at the scene. When the results came in Maura quickly brought them to Frankie.

"The blood isn't Jane's. It must of come from her attacker." She said. Frankie sighed in relief.

"Did you find out what was in the syringe?" He asked.

"Its eszopiclone. Its commonly used in sleep medicine. It knocks you out instantly. He must have injected it into her then carry her out." She said. Frankie was confused.

"If she didn't put up a fight, why

was the place trashed?" They were puzzled at this.

* * *

_"Jaaaannneee... wake up sleepy head. I have something to show you." _He said creepily. He ran the knife down her face to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw him close to her face. Her breath hitched when she noticed how close he was. _"I want to show you something." _He lifted her head up to show her a small TV he had. He turned it on and it showed a man with a microphone and a suit on.

"Thanks Mike, For those who are just joining us, I'm standing in front of the apartment where Jane Rizzoli, a Detective with The Boston Police Department's Homicide team was kidnapped from. She was last seen leaving the Department with her team. She went home and wasn't seen after of that. Dr. Maura Isles was the one to discover that the detecive was missing when she walked in on the scene. The apartment was torn apart by the kidnapper. Detective Rizzoli is also 9 months pregnant, due any day. The police believe that was the reason behind her kidnapping. The police are working hard on this case hoping they could bring one of their own home safely. The investigators on the case is Sargent Vince Korsak and Detective Francesco Rizzoli, the victims brother. We will have more information as the case continues. Live for Channel 5 news, I'm Dan Banks, back to you Mike." He turned off the TV and let her head rest. He then caressed her face.

_"Oh baby. They are looking for us. But I promise they will never tear our family apart." _He kissed her forehead and left her alone.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! I'll post more tomorrow. See ya on the flipside guys. -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back. The leave I took really helped me out with this story and many more that have gone un-finished. I've finally figured out the rest of the story and I'm back to write it. Here is Chapter 3! **

* * *

"Okay, I've gone though everyone who would want Jane dead." Frankie said as he paced through the bullpen. Korsak, Cavanaugh and Maura sat and worked hard to find Jane and save her and her baby.

"Well, that's a long ass list. You have people who she put away, the families of those people, past and present stalkers, past boyfriends, cops that hated her, and the list goes on. It's going to take forever to go though all of those people." Korsak said as he sighed and ran his hands though his hair.

"Fine, then start with the people with the most motive and... I know exactly who to start with..." Frankie said held up a file. He handed it to Maura for her to read. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Frankie-" She was cut off by Cavanaugh.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones." Frankie said

"Frankie, He does have good motive but it's impossible that he took Jane. He hasn't been home since before Jane found out she was pregnant."

"Thats where I was stumped until I looked up his recent activity. He was put on a 2 week leave." He said as he pulled up the record on the computer.

"What for?" Korsak asked.

"Doesn't say. Maybe its just a leave." Frankie said.

"Okay, We can't pin it on him just because the army is giving him a break." Cavanaugh said.

"Yeah but, he made a shit ton of phone calls to Jane over the past couple of days. ." Korsak looked at everyone with wide eyes.

"Excessive amounts?" He asked.

"Yeah. l I took a look at Jane's phone records from a couple of days before she was taken. It was the usual calls, Me, Maura, Vince, Ma, Tommy, and work until 2 days before she got several calls, around 30, from a different number. Almost all of them were sent to voice mail except for the last one where she only talked on the phone for 3 minutes and 45 seconds. I traced the number. It's Casey's house phone." Frankie said. Cavanaugh looked at everyone and directed orders.

"Frankie, you and Dr. Isles go question Casey. Vince, look into more people, Starting with the stalkers. See if there are any connections to Hoyt as well." He said.

"What, like another apprentice?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. He trained 2, maybe he had more." Vince nodded and got to work. Frankie and Maura gathered their things and went to find Casey. Frankie was stopped by Cavanaugh before he could step onto the elevator.

"Frankie, I want you to treat this like any other case. That means that no matter what he says you do NOT throw punches. I know she is your sister but I can't have another pair of hands gone from the team especially when we don't have that much time left. Got it?" Frankie nodded. "Good. Now, go find her and bring them two home." He patted Frankie on the back and let the pair go find Jane.

Frankie and Maura arrived at the apartment of Casey Jones. They rode the elevator up and knocked on the door. They waited for a response.

"Frankie. Remain calm please. I don't want to have to stitch up your lip again." She said. He smiled at her comment. Casey opened the door and saw the medical examiner and detective standing there. He was shocked.

"Hey guys. How are you?" He looked behind them like he was looking for someone.

"She's not with us Casey. That's why we are here." Maura said. Frankie refused to speak to him just in case he would snap and kill him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Jane is missing. She was taken from her apartment last night." Frankie said. Casey's eyes widened and he was taken aback.

"What do you have so far?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well, we have a list of suspects that we are going though with a fine tooth comb. Yours was the first to pop up." Frankie said sternly. Maura rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Me? Look, I know We've had some rocks in our relationship but nothing I would put her in danger over." He said. Frankie stepped closer.

"You sure about that buddy? Because if my girlfriend rejected my proposal then told me she was pregnant and intended to raise the baby alone I would be pretty pissed." He said with anger in his voice. Maura pushed him back.

"You got it all wrong Frankie. I understood why she turned down my proposal. It was wrong of me to take her away from her family and I understood why she would want to do this alone. I'm away all the time and bringing the court into this would just be a hassle." He said.

"What was with all of the phone calls?" Frankie asked.

"I wanted to talk to her, to tell her I was sorry for throwing all of that weight of marriage and leaving on her. We haven't spoken in a few months." He said with sadness in his voice.

"You know, It's funny how you came home for leave and she goes missing 2 days later." Frankie said with anger still laced in his voice.

"Frankie, They put me on leave because they know about Jane. They wanted me to be home for the birth of our child. A lot of those men know how it feels to miss the birth of their child. They didn't want me to go through that too. Even if we aren't together anymore."

"Where were you last night?" Maura asked.

"I had dinner at my parents house with my family. I left around 3 after we finished bull-shitting and I went home." He said.

"We'll need to verify it." Maura said calmly.

"Sure." He said as he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down everyone who was with him last night.

"We'll check this out. Don't go anywhere." Frankie said sternly. Casey nodded.

"Frankie, would you let me know when you have something?" Casey asked. Frankie sighed and nodded then walked away with Maura close by.

Back at HQ, Cavanaugh and Korsak were working on everyone who would possibly have taken Jane.

"Okay so we have Dominick, The man who was so fond of Jane that he kidnapped her and pretended she was his wife. He's got 15 to life. He couldn't have done it." Korsak said. He closed the file and moved onto the next one.

"We have the 2 dumb asses who tried to sue her for her apartment. They are facing 30 years. They couldn't have done it." Cavanaugh said. "Put Hoyt's name though every data base. See if anything pops up that we haven't seen." He said. Korsak typed the name in and went though every database. Just then Maura and Frankie walked back into the squad room.

"Any luck?" Korsak asked without taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"He has an alibi." Frankie said as he sat down at his sister's desk and began to check out his alibi.

"The blood we found was around 6 hours old determined by how dry the pool was which would suggest that the attack happened between 2 and 3 am. So if Casey's alibi checks out he couldn't have done it. I checked the blood and it came back as a male's blood. So it can't be Jane's." Maura said. Frankie slammed the phone down in frustration.

"His alibi checks out. He was at his parent's house until 3 when his sister drove him home because he was drunk. He didn't do it." Frankie sighed.

"Well, we are back to square one." Cavanaugh said. Just then a beep came from Korsak's computer. His eyes widened as he read the information.

"Wait. Back in 1992 Charles Hoyt signed a birth certificate in New York for a one Daniel McAllister." Korsak said.

"He delivered a baby?" Frankie asked.

"No, he signed under Father." He said. Everyone was shocked.

"So Hoyt has a kid? Poor kid." Frankie said.

"It says here that between 1990 and 1993 Hoyt lived in Staten Island, NY. I have the address here." Korsak said.

"Do you think that the mother and child still live there?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I searched the last name and only one came up living in Staten Island currently. It's worth a shot." Korsak said.

"Okay, You take Frankie and speed down to New York and find this kid and fast! Maura go back to Jane's apartment and see if you find anything unusual with the house, besides that it was completely destroyed." Everyone nodded and hurried to get their jobs done.

* * *

**Okay guys. here it is! I know I'm jumping into conclusions fast but I'm not a big fan of writing long stories. I just don't want to get bored. I'll have Chapter 4 up when I come back from vacation Wednesday. See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. My name is Yellowshadess and it has been almost 2 years since I updated this story. I feel so bad for leaving the readers empty handed like this. This summer though is a time for change. All of my stories will be completed by the end of June and they will get the proper ending they deserve. Here is Chapter 4! **

* * *

Maura and Frankie showed up to the McAllister residence. It was a run down little home on the North shore of Staten Island. They walked up the small walkway to the door and knocked. Seconds later a woman showed up in the doorway. She was smoking a cigarette and she looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Frankie pulled out his badge and spoke,

"Ms McAllister? I'm Detective Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department." He said as he flashed his badge. The woman squinted at the detective and Doctor.

"Honey you're a long way from home. What can I do for you?" She asked with her thick accent oozing out. Frankie smiled

"We are looking for your son Daniel. Does he live here?" He asked. The woman rolled her eyes and spoke,

"No hon. He hasn't lived here for a long time. Last time I've seen him was 3 years ago. He moved out and went up north to Boston." She said with disgust in her voice. Maura looked at her with confusion,

"Did he say why was moving to Boston?" She asked. The woman shook her head slightly "He learned about who his father was. When Charles went to prison I tried to keep Daniel from learning about who he was; I didn't want Daniel to know about all the sick twisted things that his father has done. When he found out he got mad at me for keeping him from her. He tracked Charles down and told me that he was moving to Boston to be with his father. I haven't talked to him since." She said shrugging her shoulders. Frankie thanked the woman and they began to leave. Frankie pulled out his cell and dialed Cavanagh

"Hey boss. We just spoke to Ms McAllister. She said that Daniel moved up to Boston to be with his father. She said that they haven't spoken in 3 years because she tried to keep Daniel from learning the truth about her father. He must still be in Boston." He said

"The only address here is a dead end. It's a park." Cavanagh said Frankie sighed in frustration and spoke

"We need to find Jane soon. Any luck on the evidence collected from the apartment?" He asked

"Techs are going through everything again. I have Unis searching all of Boston for clues. We are trying to pinpoint this kids exact movement. I have set up a press release releasing his name and picture. Hopefully someone calls about him. Frankie, get back to Boston safely. We are doing everything to find her." He said. Frankie nodded and ended the call. The ride back to Boston was quiet. Frankie was doing 120 MPH with his siren on. He was determined to get home and find his sister. They made it back in record time. As they reached the precinct they saw news vans scattered on the street. He parked his car and went around the back to avoid the press. Once they got inside Maura went to the lab and analyzed any evidence carefully. Frankie got to the bullpen and saw how hectic it was. Phones were ringing off the hook and everyone was frantically working to help find Jane. Cavanugh saw Frankie and walked up to him.

"Frankie. I'm glad your back. We just finished the press release and the phones are ringing off the hook." Frankie nodded and thanked him. Just then he got phone call from the lobby. The front desk said a woman was there to see him about Daniel. He rushed downstairs and escorted the woman up to an interview room. He informed Cavanaugh. He walked into the room and handed her a coffee. She thanked him shyly. Her name was Bethany. She was a petite young woman with long brown curly hair and dark green eyes. She spoke softly

"A friend of mine called me and said Daniel was on the news. I was so worried that he was dead. I haven't seen or heard from him in 2 days which is weird because we talk everyday. I was afraid something happened to him. Frankie nodded and wrote every detail down.

"When did you two meet?" He asked. Bethany took a drink and spoke.

"We met at a second hand bookshop. He had just moved to Boston from New York and he was lonely. We started hanging out then an year later we went out. We've been dating for two years now. We talk everyday which is why I was worried. He always texts me and when he didn't I got scared. At first I thought it was because he went upstate to his cabin." She said. He looked at the girl with wide eyes

"Did you say cabin." He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's in Spencer right outside Worchester. I've only been there a handful of times. It's pretty big but secluded from the town." Frankie nodded softly

"You wouldn't by any chance have the address would you?" He asked hopefully. Bethany furrowed her brow and looked through her phone. She looked for two minutes then looked up at the detective.

"I have it right here. I drove up by myself six months ago and its still on my phone!" She said. Frankie wrote down the address and excused himself. He ran to Cavanaugh and gave him the address. He set up a team to go search the house. Franke went and escorted Bethany to her car. He was hoping Jane was there so they can bring her and her baby home safe.

* * *

Jane struggled against her retrains in an effort of escaping. Just then she stopped and cried out in excruciating pain. 20 min. Each contraction was 20 minutes apart from each other. Thank god Maura made her read all of those pregnancy books so now she knows that she has time to break free and save her baby. She hoped that her brother and precinct was on their way to save her before her baby was born because if she gave birth that evil man will take her baby and kill her on the spot. As her contraction subsided she struggled again with no such luck.

* * *

**Okay guys here is Chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm back and this story will have a proper ending! -J.A. **


End file.
